My Son
by EVIL GummyBear LOVE
Summary: While Misaki is beating 'imposter' Ritsuka, she finally realizes, this was her Ritsuka the whole time. The question is, will Ritsuka forgive his mother, or just push heraside, making her feel worse than she already does?


**Hey! This story just came to me. I've been feeling really bad for Ritsuka and how his mother treats him. So I've decided she need to once and for all realize and figure out that the Ritsuka cowering in front of her _is _her little boy. Sorry if you don't like it!**

* * *

Misaki was standing in front of little 12 year old Ritsuka, yelling, beating, and crying at him. She kept telling herself, 'This is not my Ritsuka! My Ritsuka was loving and innocent! This imposter is cruel and evil. Not like my Ritsuka!'

But what she didn't know, or what she didn't realize, was that this was her little boy. She doesn't realize his actions are for a reason. His brothers' death.

So now, poor little Ritaska cowers in fear of his psychotic mother, beating him to a pulp. Once she gets tired of the kicking, she moves onto something more painful; a kitchen knife she was using to make her Ritsuka's favorite meal. She grabbed the sharp object from the counter top and walked slowly back to the violet coloured wide-eyed boy, tears running down his face. She makes it towards him and lifts the knife up over her head.

Ritsuka waits for the impact, but a few moments past and it never came.

_W-what am I doing? Why am I holding this knife to my dear son? What is this? I can't beleive I have been doing this to my poor Ritsuka. Look at him! crouched in the corner like that! What have I done! I have mentally and physically scarred my poor son! What kind of a mother am I!_

Misaki stares down at her tearful sons face with wide-eyes of her own. She stares at him for several moments until dropping the knife in the air, herself dropping to her knees.

It seems that she has finally realized the hurt she has put on her poor son. Not to mention the pain he already goes through. It wasn't right for a mother to do this sort of thing. Child abuse. What kind of person was she? A sick and evil devil, thats who she thought she was. It definatly was what everyone else was probably thinking. To do this sort of thing to her now one and only son. It was simply horrible.

She now had her head in her hands. She peeked through her fingers to see a very confused and concerned, but very adorable neko-boy infront of her. She gasped and then pulled him into a tight hug. She didn't say anything. Not even when Ritsuka didn't hug back. She couldn't blame him. Why would he want to hug the horrible monster that beat him mercerisly for the past 2 years. She knew she wouldn't want to. She didn't care though. She just cared that Ritsuka was fine, and that she didn't hurt him any more. Perhaps 'fine' wasn't the right word. Lets say, 'more damaged.' She made sure she didn't hug him tightly because of his wounds. She then started to speak, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so, so sorry!" She whispered, receiving a gasp from Ritsuka. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I never meant to hurt you. Well, that was my intention, but it was because I though...I'm so sorry!" She now almost yelled, tears now running down her face more furiously. She broke the hug to look into her sons eyes, just making her cry more and she sees how much hurt and pain rest in them. Aside from the shock and surprise, of course. She was so psycotic, she never realized that this _is _her Ritsuka. How things were stressful was her excuse. But she had no excuse on how much she hurt Ritsuka.

"M-m-mom?" Ritsuka spoke, his voice cracky.

"Ritsuka... I'm so sorry. I know this will be impossibly for you, but I'm asking for your forgiveness. No! I am not worth forgiving. I have damaged you too much! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never realized it! I just wanted to feel what I felt 3 years ago! When...When we had our family together! I never wanted it to be this way! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so very sorry...Ritsuka.

Ritsuka, still shocked at this hole situation, managed to place a small smile upon his lips. Sure, he was more than angry at his mother for all this time, but just seeing her apologize to him like this, using comforting words, just warmed up his hole heart. He closed his eyes for 2 seconds, but then opening them again to see his mother still kneeling infront of him, more tears in her eyes than him now, and pulled her towards him. He didn't know if this was some sort of act and right when he did this he was ganna' get beat once again, but he took his chances. He wanted to cherish this moment. To his surprise, well, nothing can get really as much surprising, she hugged him back. Tears still rolled down her pale face, but this time a smile reaches her face.

She is happy.

_Does this mean Ritsuka forgives me? God I hope so. Please, Ritsuka. I'm so sorry..._

They stay like that for about 5 minutes until Ritsuka speaks the most wonderful words that his mother could ever hear. From anyone.

"I forgive you. I love you...Mother."

**FIN**

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwww! This was so cute and sweet! I seriously cried while writing this. Sorry if Misaki seems out of character, but hey, she's freakin' apologizing to her son, so she is ganna' seem really out of character. But I liked it.**

**Anyway, it's my first Loveless one-shot thingy, so please rate and reveiw! Please and thanks you! (Especially girl who knows I'm talking to you! T.A.D.)**


End file.
